Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars/scenariusz
Kilka lat temu w odległej galaktyce Fineasz i Ferb radośnie pławili się w blasku bliźniaczych słońc Tatooine. Gdy w ich ręce wpadły plany Gwiazdy Śmierci rozpocznęła się walka dobra ze złem! Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars - Część 1 Akt 1 Lektor:' '''Kilka lat temu w odległej galaktyce... „Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars”. '''Narrator':' '''Epizod 4a. „NIECH FERB BĘDZIE Z WAMI” ''Na pustynnej planecie Tatooine żyło dwóch szczęśliwych pozyskiwaczy wody... Co? Swampy: Możesz szybciej? Narrator: 'Szybciej? 'Dan: Tak, tak. E, śmieszniej śmieszniej, jeśli możesz. (Przesuwa od tyłu) Narrator: Epizod 4a! „NIECH FERB BĘDZIE Z WAMI”! Na pustynne planecie Tatooine żyło dwóch... (Swampy przerywa do narratora, bo był płąd z historii) Co? Co?! Swampy: Nie, nie. Nie musisz śmieszniej tylko szybciej. (Znowu przesuwa od tyłu) Narrator: No dobrze. Epizod 4a. „NIECH FERB BĘDZIE Z WAMI”. Na pustynnej planecie Tatooine żyło dwóch szczęśliwych pozyskiwaczy wody. Nie planowali wyjazdu ani plątania się w żadne międzygalaktyczne przepychanki. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Galaktyczne Imperium właśnie skończyło budowę najpotężniejszej broni, GWIAZDY ŚMIERCI!... Tam, ta-dam! Może być? Swampy: (Spokojnie śmieszy) Brzmi całkiem strasznie. Narrator: Powiedz mi literami. Dan: Podoba mi się. Narrator: ...Tymczasem, rebelianci wiedząc, gdzie znajdują się plany Gwiazdy Śmierci posłali najlepszego dziobaka, by je zdobył i znalazł słaby punkt. To niekanoniczna historia, więc luzik. Lektor: "Biura Administracji Imperium". Szturmowiec 2: TK-582, przejrzyj jeszcze raz te obliczenia. Szturmowiec 1: Poszła już 1,3 budżetu. Szturmowiec 2: Rozkaz z góry nic nie poradzę. (Szturmowiec pije, a robot leci dalej) (Otwarte szybo-drzwi) (Otwarty dysk) Lektor: "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci". (Alarm sygnałowy) (Zamykane drzwi) (Szturmowcy biegli po dziobaka, bo on zabrał dysk z planemu R2) Szturmowiec 3: Nie ruszaj się! Szturmowiec 2: Ey, to ma wiązek z pracą. Szturmowiec 3: Tam jest! (Strzelają bronią do dziobaka) (Zniszczony wazon) (Otwarta szyba wentylacyjna) (Otwarte drzwi) (Znowu strzelają do dziobaka) (Siedzenie) (Lecenie statkiem w kosmos) Komandor 2:' '''Komandorze, rebeliant ucieka. '''Komandor 1': Ścigać go! (Lecenie gwiezdym niszczycielem) (Szturmowcy boją się, bo niszczyciel buja i leci szybko po dziobaka) Szturmowiec 1: Nie, nie, nie, nie! Zabierz! Zabierz na dysku! (Mocne lecenie kosmosu) (Lecenie do statku rebeliantów) (Ruszające drzwi) Leia: Dostaliśmy komunikat. Masz "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci"? Agencie P, jak zwykle się... (Ona boi się, bo zniczył statek rebeliantów) Kapitan Raymus: Pani! Imprerialny niszczyciel namierzył naszą pozycję! (Strzelanie) (Piosenka "Tatooine") (Instrumentalne Intro) Fineasz:' '♪ Miejsce to konkurencji żadnej nie ma ♪ ♪ Lepszych planet brak ♪ ♪ Ukochane nasze piachy, pustka, kurz ♪ ♪ i Morze Wydm wysuszone tak ♪ ♪ Można skalnie serfować, dewbacki wytresować ♪ ♪ Wsadzić szczura w kolo, potem obserwować, ♪ ♪ Budować budującą zamki wielką machinę tu z nim: ♪ Zespół: ♪ Nasza Tatooine. ♪ Fineasz:' '♪ Człowiek życie tu ma jak król ♪ ♪ I lato ciepłe, no bo przy słońcach dwóch ♪ ♪ Tu kanionem lot i też na skały wspina, ♪ ♪ Gdy loda wsunąć chcesz, zmień plan swój w czyn. ♪ Zespół: ♪ Plan swój w czyn. ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Kochamy Tatooine. ♪ Ferb: Ooooo..... Mamy słońca dwa, słońce raz i dwa Fineasz: I jest dwóch kolesi, joł: Ferb: Ja i brat! To dwaj bracia! O tak! Każdy ma własny bit, ale razem szalejemy tu na Tatooine! Fineasz: ♪ Granie w nocy z Modal Nodes, na ścigaczu jazda ♪ ♪ Z Jawą handlowanie ♪ ♪ Z robotami tan i sterowanie barką ♪ ♪ Wieży w dzień wymijanie ♪ ♪ Tu straszymy dla zabawy ludzi tych z pustyni ♪ ♪ Zraszacze naprawiamy będąc porządnymi ♪ ♪ Bez asekuracyjnych, żadnych lin. ♪ Zespół: ♪ Nasza Tatooine. ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Człowiek życie tu ma jak król ♪ ♪ I lato ciepłe, no bo przy słońcach dwóch ♪ ♪ Tu kanionem lot i też na skały wspina, ♪ ♪ Gdy loda wsunąć chcesz, zmień plan swój w czyn. ♪ ♪ I choć tatuaż to pewnie był błąd ♪ ♪ To jednak nigdy nie chcę przecież wylatywać stąd ♪ ♪ Już zanudzamy was, ale nie róbcie min ♪ ♪ I dajcie jeszcze raz uczuciem się podzielić swym ♪ Fineasz i zespół: ♪ Podzielić nim! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Kochamy Tatooine! ♪ Zespół: ♪ Oj kochamy, oj kochamy naszą Tatooine! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Naszą Tatooine! ♪ (Trąba samochodowa) Fineasz: Cześć, Luke. Luke: Fineasz, Ferb! Jak leci? Fineasz: Ferb! Partz na to. (Uruchamianie silniku wyścigowego) Luke: Silniki wyścigowe? Jakie zrobiliście? Fineasz: Dostaliśmy konwentory na stacji "Toshi". Luke: Niezłe. Fineasz: Może Ci pomóc ze skablaczem? Patrz, jak przerobiliśmy nasz. Luke: Miej się podoba, ale wujek lubi robić po staremu, nawet roboty kupuje używane. Fineasz: Cześć, mały. (Dźwięk robota) No, to na razie, Luke! Lecimy do domu na obiad. (Moc silnika) Luke: No, jak lecą, to już lecą. Co to? (Powiększenie lornetki) To Gwiezdny Niszczyciel? (Na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu) (S''zturmowcy biegli na strzelnicę'') Fretka: Wreście załatwimy jakiś rebeliantów, to dlatego wstąpiłam do sił imperium! Baljeet: Ależ jestem przyjęty, aż sam nie wiem, czy wytrzymam. Buford: Mówiłem, żebyś skorzystał przed akcją. Baljeet: Nie to miałem na myśli, ale jak już wspomniałem. Fretka: Dobra, wystarczy. Załatwmy rebeliantów. Szef Komandorski Fretki: Łoł, łoł, łoł, łoł! A wy niby dokąd? Fretka: Eee, Na strzelaninę? No, tak? Szef Komandorski Fretki: A wasze zadanie? Mieliście znaleść skarpety dla Lorda Vadera. Fretka: Tak jest. Skarpety, mój potencjał się tu zupełnie marnuje! Uuuhh...!!! Buford: A mój nie, to właśnie moja specjalność. (Księżniczka włoży dysk z planemu R2) Leia: Agencie P, zrób, co w twojej mocy, by ten R2 trafił do Obi Wana-Kenobi'ego na Tatooine. Najpierw nagram mu wideo-wiadomość. Eh, bądż tak miłyś tak zagrodzią, bo wchodzisz mi w kadrę. Buford: Jakie on może chcieć skarpety? Baljeet: E, czarne? Buford: No, bo widzisz facet wszystko ma czarne. No, to może... Baljeet: Co? Buford: Ktoś tam coś robi, widzisz? Fretka: O tak! Przyłapaliśmy ich! Panie Kapitanie! (Biegnie) Baljeet: Ha. Nad tych skarpetach to się nie wybijemy, co? Buford: Ja tam coś mogę mylić. Baljeet: Co? Buford: O to! (Bije do Baljeeta pięściami w ramiona) Baljeet: Ał! Buford: Nie mazgaj się, masz pancerz. Baljeet: Ale plastikowy! Fretka: Kapitanie! Kapitanie! Rebeliant w sukience zgrywa tam coś do droida! Szef Komandorski Fretki: Ooo, a czy może ten przewoził jakieś skarpety?! Fretka: No... nie. Szef Komandorski Fretki: Więc to nie wasze zadanie, prawda? Idżcie po skarpety! Fretka: Uuuhh...!!! Buford: Ja lubię skarpety w rąby. Baljeet: A wcalego, takiego nie wyglądasz. Fretka: Ej! Gdzie oni są? Buford: Ta specelka mi uciekła, a droidy poszły tam. (Buford strzela do C3-PO na plecy) Ojoj! (Spadające wiadro) C-3PO: Będę tego żałował. (Zamykanie drzwi) (Lecenie w kosmos na planetę) Komandor 3: Kolejna kapsuła? Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Nie strzelać. Nie ma w niej form życia. Musiało wejść do zwarcia. (Komandor 4 zjewa) Komandor 3''': Kawka? '''Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Tak, to może ten Smak Sith. (Piosenka "Smak Sith") Zespół: '♪ Smak Sith! ♪ (''Dźwięk cymbałków) '''Fretka: Uciekły! Trzeba je gonić! Tu weżmy drugą kapsułę! Baljeet: Em, eh, Fretka. Fretka: Co? (Piosenka: "Skarpety") Baljeet: ♪ Skar-pe-ty, ♪ ♪ Skar-pety, ♪ ♪ Skar-pety ♪ Fretka: Jak wzłapiemy te droidy, awansujemy i nie będziemy szukać skarpet! Jazda! Baljeet: Właściwie to jechać nie będziemy. Zostaniemy wystrzelani, wpadniemy w atmoswerę, po czym wylądujemy na powierzchniej planety. (Fretka strzela guzik do lecenia w kapsułę) (znowu lecenie w kosmos na planetę) Komandor 3: Mmm... Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Świetna kawa. Bezkofeinowa wiesz? Komandor 3: Ha, a wcale nie czuć. (piosenka "Smak Sith") Zespół: '''♪ Smak Sith! ♪ '''Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Bezkofeinowa. (Dźwięk cymbałków) (R2 piszczy) (W Gwiazdach Śmierci) ♪ Gwiazda Śmierci jest już gotowa! ♪ Darthensztyc: Co ty na to, Norm? Mój piękny wynalazek unosi się w kosmosie i jak myślisz, czy jak mam coś z tego? Norm-3PO: O pana wynalazek? Darthensztyc: Taaak, tylko umie, to był "Dziadek do Orzechów" o, o, o, zobacz. (Strzela do orzecha) (Kruszy się) (Darthensztyc je pestkę do orzechów) No, świetnie działa, ale imperium wziął mój projekty takło większyło do niczego się nie nadaje. Przecież z orzecha nic by nie zostało. Norm-3PO: Przechświat jest okrutny i niesprawiedliwy. Darthensztyc: Ale kiedy zobaczą moje nowy wynalazek, to inaczej zaśpiewają, tylko żebym zadziałał, gdy potrzebował troszeczkę mocniej, ale skonskąwać trochę mocy, co? Norm-3PO: Moc nas otacza i przenika, i spaja galaktykę. Darthensztyc: Tak, tak. Widziałem tą naklejkę. Akt 2 C-3PO: Mam dość przygód. Ja tam nie idę. (Dźwięk R2D2) (Fretka bije nogą nakrętkę kapsuły) Fretka: Ah, Tatooine. Dobra, instykt podpowiada, że te droidy poszły tam tędy. Chodżcie. (Buford i Baljeet wywalą i pójdą na spacer z Fretką) (Pepe biega) Baljeet: Wiecie, ja się zaciągnąłem niechcącym. Myślałem, że to zapisy na kółko fizyczne. Buford: Kółko fizyczne? Trafiłeś lepiej. A dlaczego się zaciągnęłaś? Fretka: Niepamiętasz kursów prowadzającego? Rebelianci to okrutni podludzie, którzy chcą nam rozwalić galaktykę. Dla mnie liczy się prawo i porządek. (piosenka "To Imperium") Fretka: ♪ Od najmłodszych już lat, ♪ ♪ Nienawidziłam nieładu. ♪ ♪ Nie kumał nikt mnie, ♪ ♪ Unikał każdy jak gradu. ♪ ♪ Kiedy reszta się garbiła, ♪ ♪ Prostowałam od zadu. ♪ ♪ Z resztą w białym mi do twarzy, tak. ♪ ♪ Teraz mam jak ten pan ♪ ♪ hełm z otworem na paszczę ♪ ♪ Kiedy widzę rebelię ♪ ♪ to laserem ją pogłaszczę ♪ ♪ Mam papiery na broń, ♪ ♪ I zbroje dobrej firmy ♪ ♪ W łapie miotacz mam i wątpliwości brak. ♪ ♪ Możesz zwiedzić galaktykę w czasie wolnych dni, ♪ ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Możesz być, tym kim być rozkażą ci ♪ ♪ I świadczenia masz i posiłki trzy, ♪ ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Tak generał mówi mi, ♪ ♪ że Rebelianci są jak pchły. ♪ ♪ Okrążę ich, a potem w dyby dam, ♪ ♪ Lecz najpierw skary dwie zakupić mam! ♪ ♪ To nie jest fair!! ♪ No, bo dlaczego każą mi szukać skarpet jak Gladys z księgowości awansowali na kapitana. Ona nawet miotacza nie umie trzymać! No naprawdę! Oblała to na teście cztery razy! Trzymała za lufę i do góry nogami! No ale jest kuzynką jakiegoś pośledniego Dartha, więc dostała awans! No, a ja co? ♪ Niech oczy otworzą, no ej! Bo ja nadaję się na wszak lepiej. "Najszturmowszym" szturmowcem jestem, Jaaaaa! ♪ Buford: Lepiej ci? Fretka: Tak, dzięki. ♪ Możesz zwiedzić galaktykę w czasie wolnych dni, ♪ ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Możesz być, tym kim być rozkażą ci, ♪ ♪ Możesz iść w rytmie tym byle równo i... ♪ ♪ Dla Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ Dla Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Dla Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ Dla Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Buford i Baljeet: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ Fretka: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ (Spadany karton) Szturmowiec 4: Kapitanie, droidy! Szef Komandorski Fretki: Nie, to jest zwykły korek do wanny. TK-90-210, co tu robicie? Fretka: Ruszyliśmy za droidami, które uciekły... (Ona przerywa do Komandora) Szef Komandorski Fretki: No, no, no, no, no, no. Droidy i "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci" to nie wasze zadanie. Fretka: "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci"? Szef Komandorski Fretki: Nie wasza sprawa. Idźcie do "Mos Eisley". Tam znajdziecie skarpety dla Lorda Vadera. Fretka: Tak jest. Szturmowiec 5: Kapitanie, czarodziejski flet. Szef Komandorski Fretki: Nie, to jest patyk. (Fineasz i Ferb lecą do domu na obiad) Fineasz: Cześć, mamo. Cześć, tato. Lawrence: Cześć, chłopaki. W samą porę na obiad. Linda: Co to za lista? Znowu robicie wielkie plany? Spędzić wszystkie nerwy do "Kanionu", nauczyć Sarlaka, myć zęby i jeszcze wykąpać bantę. Nie bywalambitne. Fineasz: Staramy się najlepiej wykorzystać całe lato. Wiecie? Zajrzyliśmy do Luka. Lawrence: O, niech zgadnę. Czy Melan Holinie wpatrywał w horyzont? Linda: Lawrence! Lawrence: Co? Wszyscy wiedzą, że wolałoby gdzie indziej. Nawet dwaj co? Zbiory świetnie poszły. Może chcecie spędzić resztę lata na obozie pływackim na Nabu? Fineasz: Fajna sprawa, ale nie. Linda: To może obóz narciarski na Hoff? Nie chcielibyście trochę pozwiedzać galaktyki? Fineasz: Niebardzo. Tutaj na Tatooine mamy przecież wszystko. Piach, sztury pustynne, braci i banty. Kto by chciał stąd wyjeżdzać. Lawrence: W końcu odkryją, że na tej planecie nie ma dziewczyn. Linda: Lawrence! (Naśladowanie) (R2 leci do statku)'' (''Wyłączanie lecenia na statek dla robotów) (Pepe biega) (Pepe skacze na statek) Lektor: "Mój dzieciak jest wzorowym uczniem". Wujek Owen: Zabierz tę dwa do warsztatu i wyczyść je przed obiadem. Luke: Miałem jechać na stację "Toshi" po konwentory mocy. Wujek Owen: Bobijasz się z kolegami, kiedy wszystko zrobisz, a teraz do roboty. Luke: No chodź, czerwony. Idziemy. (Dźwięk R2D2) (Czerwony droid zepsuł się) Wujku! Wujek Owen: Tak? Luke: Ten R2 ma uszkodzony motywator! Popatrz! Wujek Owen: Co wy nam wcisnęliście? (Dźwięk R2D2) Luke: To może tam ten! Wujek Owen: Ten niebieski? Bierzemy go. (Naśladowanie) (Dźwięk R2D2) Luke: No, dobra. Idziemy. (Dźwięk R2D2) C-3PO: Zapamiętaj to sobie. Nie wiem, dlaczego muszę nadstawiać za ciebie Karkoo. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca leci na Gwiazdę Śmierci) Darthensztyc: Norm, zaniesz moje rzeczy do mojej kryjówki. Norm-3PO: Znaczy do opuszczonego przedziału na surowce w turne? Darthensztyc: To kryjówka! O, jak fajnie. Ruchowy chodnik. O! O! Darth Vader! Ej! Znam gościa! To Darth Vader. Hej! No, ej! Czekaj! Cze-ał! Darth Vader! E! E, Heinz Darthensztyc! Ał! Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz? Dusiek ten od "Dziadka do Orzechów", do którego y, zgarniesz mi plany. A! Nieważne! Mam nowy wynalazek! Z wrażenia wpadają Ci skarpety! Je-ah! Może mógłbyś mi... kopnąć do robocy? Pomyślałem, że masz nad mia-aaa-ał! Dobra! Miło mą pogadać! C-3PO: Przestań. Pan Luke zdjął Ci tą blokadę. Skończ te narzekania. Ja sobie zrobię kąpiel w oleju. Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać. Aaahhh... (Pepe celuje kamykiem do R2) (Dźwięk R2D2) (R2 rusza na akcję) Fineasz: Nie przepuszczałem, że kombajnie baty będzie tyle trwało. Wracajmy do domu. (Pepe z R2D2 idą) ''(''Kamyczek spada) (Jadą) Oj! (R2 skacze do statku, a Pepe spada na ziemię) (Wyjmowanie dysku z planemu R2) (Pepe spada) (Hamowanie) (Dźwięk R2D2) Przepraszam Cię. To było niechcący, ale co taki mały droid porabia sam na tych pustkowiach? (Dźwięk R2) (Włączanie hologramu) O, super! Wideo. Leia: Pomóż mi, Obi Wan-Kenobi. Jesteś mą, jedyną nadzieją. (Wyłączanie hologramu bez dźwięku) Fineasz: To pewnie Ben Kenobi. Byliśmy dzisiaj u niego. W każdy wtorek daje nam lekcje Jedi. Mieszka na skarium morza "Wydm". Podrzycić cię? (R2 rusza) Dobra, jak tam chcesz. I pamiętaj: ludzie pustyni jeźdzą gęsiego. Pewnie o tym wiedział. (Pepe podniesie) (Fineasz i Ferb lecą) (Pepe spada) (Niszczone ciasto urodzinowe) (Ryczą) (Lecą) Akt 3 (Pepe otwiera garnek) (Pepe kremuje tort jogurtem) (Ryczą i klaszczą) (Alarm dźwiękowy) (Włączanie hologramu) Major Hologram: A, Agencie P. Wywiad donosi, że nasz R2 dotarł bezpiecznie do Obi Wana-Kenobiego. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć. Gratuluję! Możesz sobie teraz odpocząć. (Wyłączanie hologramu) (Włączanie hologramu) Agencie P, mam zadanie. Musisz czym prędzej dotrzeć do Gwiazdy Śmierci. Darthensztyc buduje nowy inator. Musisz go powstrzymać, nim mu kończy budowę. Powodzenia. (Wyłączanie hologramu) Fineasz: Dobra, mamo. Na razie. Linda: Weźcie krem przeciw dwu słoneczny! Fineasz: Pamiętamy, mamo. O. A to co? "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci". Zaraz. To pewnie wypadło z tego R2, który jechał do Bena Kenobi'ego. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze u niego jest? Ferb: Nie. Jadą do "Mos Eisley". Fineasz: O raju. Wyczułeś to mocą? Ferb: Nie. Widzę ich. Są tam. Fineasz: Rzeczywiście. Luke jest z nimi i jeszcze... (Ryczenie) Aah! Ale mnie nabrałeś! (Ryczenie przez 5 razy) Lektor: "Port kosmiczny Mos Eisley" Teraz 14% więcej mentów i łąjdaków. (Lecą) (Hamowanie) (Odchodzą ze statku) (Idą) (Odgłos) (Jedzie) Lektor: "Poszukiwani - dzwoń do Jabby". (Przyniesie list) (Włoży do koszyka list) (Idzie dalej) (Robot srebny tańczy) Blatto: Fineasz i Ferb. Moi, najlepsi klienci. Fineasz: Cześć, Blatto. Szukamy jednego R2, żeby oddać ten dysk z danymi. Ej. (Blatto bierze dysk) Blatto: Zobaczmy co to? (Blatto włoży dysk z planemu R2 do generatora hologramów) Fineasz: Jejku. To jest gigantyczna, imperialna stacja bojowa. Według tych schematów została zaprojektowana specjalnie do niszczenia całych planet. Oj, nie sądziłem, że imperium tak daleko się posunie. Hm, masz rację. Wystarczy trafić dorpedą protenową w ten szyb i wszystko wybuchnie jak sztuczne ognie. Blatto: He, coś jak przycisk autodestrukcji. Co za kredyl tą za projektował. (Wlanie wody z kranu) (Metal na wlaną wodę 2 razy) Darthensztyc: E. Y. No, dlaczego mi tu nie wychodzi? Fineasz: Zaraz, gdyby rebelianci wiedzieli o tym mieliby jakieś szansę walce z imperium. Jedną osobą myśliwiec mógłby minąć obronę polecieć korytarzem i dotrzeć do tego szybu. Blatto: Ha, zdradzasz zakończenie. Fineasz: Ten droid pewnie należy do rebelii. Trzeba mu oddać ten dysk z planami. Lektor: "Wysoki, mroczy, przystojny". Baljeet: Fretka, masz tę karty. Fretka: Zadanie wykonanie. Buford: Ja kupiłem bułkę. Baljeet: Ej, czy to skradzione "Plany Gwiazdy Śmierci", w których mieliśmy szukać Fretka: Niebywałe! Hej! Wy z "Planami Gwiazdy Śmierci", ale macie przechlapane! Fretka: O-o! Zwijamy się stąd. (Wyjmie płytę) (Biegną) Buford: I zgubili się w tłumie. Fretka: Nie tak za raz! (Fretka włoży maskę) Za mną! (Biegną) Fineasz: O! Patrz to ten droid! Fretka: Wy dwaj! Nie ruszać się! (Buford strzela mistoletem) Buford! Buford: Sorki! Niechcący! (Ryczący odłos krzyku dwa razy) (Biegnie) (Ryczy) Sprzedawczyni Mos Eisley: Mój arbuz! Fineasz: Jest droid. (Dźwięk R2) Chodźmy tam. Szturmowiec 6: Zatrzymać ten statek! Natychmiast! (Dźwięk blasterów) Han Solo: Chewie! Spadamy! Fineasz: Chyba przychodzimy nie w porę. (Lecą w kosmos) Szturmowiec 7: O tak, ale będzie papierkowej roboty. Fineasz: Jeśli nie wzrucimy temu R2 całym planetą grozi zakłada. Serio. Musimy znaleść pilota i za nimi lecieć. (Muzyka grupy Cantina Band) Prowadzący pan: Brawo! Firgriwen i Modanuts! Dobry koncert. Tylko jeden trub i jedna butacja, jak na środę mierze. (Naśladowanie) Facet 1: Mi nią Cię też nie podoba. Prowadzący pan: A teraz cała gantyna, wita Vanessę z Twi'leku. Fineasz: Em, szukamy pilota. Kelner: Tam szukajcie. Pielęgniarz: Mówią, że to on strzelał pierwszy, ale jadą, czy wziąłem, że to tam ten. Kelner: Nie. Tam. (Piosenka "Ja śpiewam solo") (Instrumentalne intro) Vanessa: ♪ Chcę wyrwać się stąd szybko jak tylko da się ♪ (Odgłos Chewbaccy) ♪ Ale napęd padł w statku mym ♪ ♪ Jakiś głodny mynock przegryzł kable właśnie ♪ (Odgłos) ♪ Me życie to smoła i dym ♪ (Odgłos zakrztuszenia) ♪ Więc śpiewam solo ♪ [[Pilotka Izabela|'Pilotka Izabela']]: No, pięknie. (Dźwięk celu broni) I czego wy chcecie wieśniaki? Vanessa: ♪ Ooh... ♪ Fineasz: Jestem Fineasz, a to jest mój brat Ferb. Podobno jesteś niezłym pilotem. Pilotka Izabela: To kosztuję. Vanessa: ♪ Ohhhh...yeah... ♪ Fineasz: No, mamy bardzo ważny dysk do oddania komuś, kto odleciał z lądowiska 94. Pilotka Izabela: Wiem, czyj to był statek. Fineasz: Czyj? Pilotka Izabela: Hana Solo. Vanessa: ♪ Solo... ♪ Pilotka Izabela: Solo wchodził mi w paradę od lat. Mój statek "Chihuahua Stulecia" miał szansę dolecieć w Kenzel w 11 par sekund, a on mi zaleciał drogę. Vanessa: ♪ Ja śpiewam solo ♪ Pilotka Izabela: Wszyscy kochają Solo. 12 par sekund. Jeszcze raz usłyszę to nazwisko i... Vanessa: ♪ Solo, solo, solo, solo... ♪ Pilotka Izabela: Wybaczycie mi na chwilę? Vanessa: ♪ Solo... ♪ (Izabela strzela pistoletem do Vanessy z Twi'weka) Aych! Pilotka Izabela: No, to chyba powinniśmy lecieć. (Idą) Vanessa: Jej! Pilotka Izabela: O to mój statek "Chihuahua Stulecia". Fineasz: Dlaczego go tak nazwałaś? Pilotka Izabela: To sprawa osobista. Fineasz: Dziwne, że go tak nazwałaś, a nie chcesz, by Cię o to pytać. Pilotka Izabela: Racja. Chodziło o zwrócenie uwagi. Fretka: Tam są! (Fretka strzela pistoletem) (Rozbita żarówka) Fineasz: No, to zwróciliśmy. Pilotka Izabela: Szybko! Zbierajmy się stąd! (Fretka strzela pistoletem) Fretka: Trzeci je zdziała! Baljeet: No, to się chyba wsuwa tutaj. Buford: Ale teraz celownik jest na dole. Bez sensu. (Izabela uruchamia silnik) Pilotka Izabela: Lepiej się trzymajcie! (Fineasz z Ferbem zapinają pas) Fretka: Dajcie to! (Statek leci) (Celowanie broni) Nigdzie nie lecicie! (Fretka strzela) (Zniszczony statek) (Spadająca wieża) Fineasz: O-o! Pilotka Izabela: Widzę. (Lecą) (Przed-zniszczona wieża) Buford: A bałeś się, że zginiemy w kosmosie. Fretka: Ruchy! Ruchy! (Zniszczona wieża) (Baljeet z Bufordem wstają) Uh, uuuhh!!! (Lecą w kosmos) Fineasz: Nasza planeta wygląda stąd na taką małą. Pilotka Izabela: Wasz pierwszy lot? Fineasz: No, tak. Rzeczywiście. Pilotka Izabela: Ta, to jest wasza planeta. Fineasz: No, tak. To ma sens. Rodzice chcieli, żebyśmy zobaczyli galaktykę, tylko że chyba nie to myli na myśli. Pilotka Izabela: Lepiej zapnijcie pasy! Skaczemy w nad przestrzeń! (Moc silnika na 100%) Fineasz: Mogłem się przestrzegać trochę wcześniej? (Na tatooine) Szef Komandorski Fretki: Khm, khm! Dość mam ciągłego pytania, więc powiedzcie, że macie skarpety. Fretka: Tak. Buford. Wyrazami szacunku. Szef Komandorski Fretki: Doskonale. Zgłoście się na Gwiazdę Śmierci po przydział ja sam dostarczę Lordowi. Fretka: No, nareszcie! W końcu można zacznie dziać! Szef Komandorski Fretki: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nigdzie nie polecicie. Nie ma wolnych miejsc. Polecicie na Gwiazdę Śmierci Gwiazdo-busem. Buford: Co to za złom? (Trąba samochodowa przez 2 razy) (W Gwiazdach Śmierci) Darthensztyc: No i jest. Rozwiązałem problem z mocą. Poznają pozyskę ze śmieci Vadera. O, widzisz? Tu patrz. Internet do kopania wiedzy i spójrz na to Norm-3PO. W tym serwisie nie ruchowości moja działka na ten raj jest warta 10 razy więcej niż 6 lat temu za nią zapłaciłem. Wiedziałem, że pójdzie w górę to jest eh, takie spokojne miejsce, czy... (Wybuchowa ziemia) ...nie działa. E-co? Co to jest? Wartość rozpoczyna spadać? Zero! (W statku Chichuahua Stulecia) Pilotka Izabela: (wściekła) Ej, co robicie? Fineasz: Izabelo, wiedziałaś, że masz tutaj łącze T-27? Pilotka Izabela: Wyłaźcie z stamtąd! Fineasz: Możemy z Ferbem potasować i podwoić Ci moc. Pilotka Izabela: Niczego już nie dotykajcie! Podrasować łącza. Fineasz: Ciekawe, co robią teraz nasi znajomi na Tatooine. To trochę dziwne tak daleko odlatywać, ale mamy nowych znajomych, jak ty Izabelo? Pilotka Izabela: To tylko interesy. Nie rozpędzaj się tak. Nie spół chwalamy się. (Dźwięk alarmu) Wychodzimy nad przestrzeni. Zapnijcie pasy. Fineasz: Co ty na to? Dziewczyny jak ona i facet jak ja. Ferb: Czemu nie? Pilotka Izabela: Jak obiecałam. Sokół 100-lecia. Dogonię go nim doleci mały księżyc. Fineasz: Tylko, że to nie księżyc, to Gwiazda Śmierci! Izabelo, zawracaj szybko! Pilotka Izabela: W co mnie chcę parkować? To wiązka ściągająca! Silniki nas nie wyrwą! Trzeba będzie trochę postrzelać! Włączam zasilanie dział! Fineasz: Są też inne formy walki. (Dźwięk miecza świetlnego) Napisy końcowe W napisie końcowej części 1 piosenka nazywa się "To Imperium". Fretka: ♪ To nie jest fair!! ♪ No, bo dlaczego każą mi szukać skarpet jak Gladys z księgowości awansowali na kapitana. Ona nawet miotacza nie umie trzymać! No naprawdę! Oblała to na teście cztery razy! Trzymała za lufę i do góry nogami! No ale jest kuzynką jakiegoś pośledniego Dartha, więc dostała awans! No, a ja co? ♪ Niech oczy otworzą, no ej! Bo ja nadaję się na wszak lepiej. "Najszturmowszym" szturmowcem jestem, Jaaaaa! ♪ Buford: Lepiej ci? Fretka: Tak, dzięki. Fretka: ♪ To Imperium! ♪ (Spadany karton) Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars - Część 2 Lektor: „Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars”. Narrator:' '''Epizod 4a. „NIECH FERB BĘDZIE Z WAMI - Część 2”. ''Pewien lektor złakniony poklasku włamuje się do studia i opowiada swoją... Dan: Hej! Hej, wy-wypad stąd! (Dan przerywa do narratora) Narrator: '''No, co?! '''Dan: Dwa razy nie będę powtarzał, koleś! Narrator: No stary! Swampy: Co temu facetowi odbiło? Akt 1 Pilotka Izabela: Mogłam przewidzieć, że to zły pomysł lecieć na Solo! Pospieszcie się co?! Fineasz: Dołączyliśmy do tarcz na mechanizm maskujący. Możesz włączyć. Pilotka Izabela: Oby zadziałało, bo sami polecicie do domu! Fineasz: Nie docenilibyśmy tak daleko. W próżni kosmicznej nie przelibyśmy w 15 sekund. Pilotka Izabela: Powiedziałam to w przenośni! (Pilotka wciska guzik) (Uruchamianie pojazdów) Fineasz: To działa! Nawet pachnie tu pączkami! Nieźle, Ferb! Pilotka Izabela: Zobaczymy, co się nabiorą. (Wciska hologram telefoniczny) A, wieża lądowiska... (W hologramie) ...złapaliście nas z wiązkę. Chcecie pączki, czy nie? Swampy: O, kurcze. Przepraszam. Wyłączam ciągnik wiązki. (Uruchamia) (W hologramie) Postawy przyjmują lądowisko 427. (Koniec hologramu) Możecie lądować. No, pączka? Dan: Tak, czy Vader nosi śmieszny hełm? Swampy: Przestań. Dan: Wyluzuj przecież teraz noc nie słysz... (Zakrztusi się) Swampy: O nie, nie! Ja nie! Dan: Mam Cię! (W Gwiazdo Busie) Fretka: To się w głowie nie mieści. Kazali nam tym lecieć. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wyślą nas przeciw rebeliantom, a nie do sklepów odzieżowych. Baljeet: O-o. Fretka: Co to za trudność dostarczyć skarpety. Baljeet: E, Fretka. Fretka: Tak? Baljeet: Zdaję się, że Buford chciałby coś Ci pokazać. Fretka: Eh, ale co takiego? (Buford włoży skarpety z torby) Ha, eh, Buford, zadam Ci teraz pytanie i chciałabym, żebyś się zamyślił, zanim na nie odpowiesz. Buford: Myślenie nie jest łatwe. Fretka: Tak. Zgoda. Chodzi o to, że jeśli tu są skarpety Vadera, to co dokładnie daliśmy kapitanowi? Buford: Heh. (Spada kanapka) Darth Vader: Nie pokoi mnie ten brak skarpet. (Szef zakrztusi się i nie żyje) Szturmowiec 8: To co? Otwieracie? Szturmowiec 1: Oby niby z lukrem moją, ulubioną. Pilotka Izabela: Niebywałe. Udało się. Fineasz: Jednak trochę mi głupio. Chyba dało by Cię pączki. Pilotka Izabela: Możecie Cię skupić?! Fineasz: Heh, jasne. Pilotka Izabeka: Dobra. Znajdźmy statek Solo, i Droidy i spadam stąd. (Biegną) Fineasz: Lecieli na lądowisko 327, a my jesteśmy na 427. (Uruchamianie instrukcji Gwiazdy Śmierci) Nie jest źle. Co się dzieje? O co chodzi? Ferb: Coś tu wyczuwam. To coś, czego nie czułem od... Fineasz: Pepe! Cześć, stary! Pilotka Izabela: A to kto? Fineasz: To jest Pepe Pan Dziobak. Był naszym zwierzątkiem, aż tu nagle odkryliśmy, że jest tajnym agentem rebelii. Początkowo poczuliśmy zranieni, ale co było minęło. Już wszystko gra! (Pepe dziękuje i terkocze) Rozumiem, że wykonujesz jakąś misję. No i my też! Ha. A, to jest Pilot Izabela. Izabela Pepe. No, to... powodzenia. (Pepe ucieka) Dobrze wygląda. Pilotka Izabela: Ha, załatwmy to wreszcie. (W większym salonie) Darthensztyc: W śmieciach Vadera powinno być dość śladowej mocy, żeby zasilić to choć na jeden strzał. Norm-3PO: Są jeden wyrzuca, a drugie jeszcze wyjdzie bokiem. Darthensztyc: Po prostu wrzuć je do środka, przemądrzałe droidzie! (Dzwonek domofonu) (Otwieranie drzwi) O, no, no, to Pepe Pan Rebeliant! Ha, e-przepraszam za drzwi. Zgłosiłem to, ale konserwator przyjdzie dopiero być w czwartek. Trudno. A, patrz no-no! Jak się namaluje X, ludzie tam stają. (Pepe spada) (Dźwięk dymu) Czeka ludzka natura. A tak że natura dziobacza. (W korytarzu) (Idą) (Biegną) Fineasz: Co jest, Ferb? Znowu podniosłeś rękę. Ferb: Pepe ma kłopoty. Fineasz: O, nie! Trzeba mu pomóc. Ferb: Nie ty oddaj dysk rebeliantom. To najważniejsze zadania. Fineasz: Chcesz to rozdzielić? Pilotka Izabela: Zrób, co musisz i widzimy się przy sokole. Fineasz: Niech moc będzie z tobą i tak dalej. (Dźwięk cymbałków) Chodź. Poszukamy droida. (Ferb idzie) (W większym salonie) (Norm-3PO bije gwoździem na ścianie młotkiem) (Włoży twardego dziobaka na ścianę) Norm-3PO: No, jak dzieło sztuki. Darthensztyc: Tak, zamrożony dziobak doskonale się prezentuje na ścianie. Dobra, teraz Ci wyjaśnię, po co stworzyłem najnowszy inator. (Piosenka "Sith-Inator") Darthensztyc: ♪ Przyznaję: mocą władam źle, ♪ ♪ nie można ślicznym nazwać mnie, ♪ ♪ Na mój widok jeży się ♪ ♪ Co drugi w galaktyce gość. ♪ ♪ I mimo, że mam o, ♪ ♪ Midichlorianów mało co, ♪ ♪ Ja Gwiazdę Śmierci przejmę, bo ♪ ♪ mam w zanadrzu takie coś... ♪ ♪ Oto Sith-Inator ♪ ♪ Wajchę ma i ostry pręt. ♪ ♪ Vadera złem przebiję ♪ ♪ Gdy odpalę już ten sprzęt. ♪ ♪ Spojrzy całe mnóstwo ♪ ♪ różnych panów oraz pań, ♪ ♪ Rzeknie, "Wow! Ten Dundersztyc to drań!" ♪ ♪ Jak promień będzie działał, ♪ ♪ To ustrzelę się i bam! ♪ ♪ A mocy mi przybędzie, ♪ ♪ Tak, że trzęsę się już sam! ♪ ♪ Tych wszystkich biurokratów ♪ ♪ Potraktuję bez dwóch zdań ♪ ♪ Takim jednym paluszkami ♪ ♪ Co przydusi nieco krtań. ♪ ♪ Moff Tarkin mnie doceni, ♪ ♪ Da mi medal, sypnie szmal. ♪ ♪ Roztoczę ten swój czarny wdzięk, ♪ ♪ Podłości ruszy bal! ♪ ♪ Sam Imperator, który zwykle ♪ ♪ ziewa na mój plan, ♪ ♪ Odezwie się, "Rozerwij mnie!" ♪ ♪ Tak jak Alderaan. ♪ ♪ Oto Sith-Inator ♪ ♪ Wajchę ma i ostry pręt. ♪ ♪ Vadera złem przebiję ♪ ♪ Gdy odpalę już ten sprzęt. ♪ ♪ Spojrzy całe mnóstwo ♪ ♪ różnych panów oraz pań, ♪ ♪ Rzeknie, "Wow! Ten Dundersztyc to drań!" ♪ ♪ To mój Sith-Inator, ♪ ♪ Nawet ma ruchową część, ♪ ♪ Jestem kombinator ♪ ♪ Zło podskoczy razy pięć! ♪ ♪ A mój portret będzie zdobił ♪ ♪ Najpiękniejsze z gwiezdnych ścian... ♪ ♪ I wreszcie będę traktowany tak jak pan! ♪ ♪ I nie będę już cherlawy ♪ ♪ Zgarbiony i kaprawy, ♪ ♪ I nawet już nie wszawy, ♪ ♪ Za to chętny do zabawy, ♪ ♪ Wreszcie będę traktowany tak jak paaaaaaaaaaaan! ♪ A Darth Vader niech moją banthę całuje! Norm-3PO: Bardzo ładnie! Wyszło lepiej, niż na próbie! Darthensztyc: Moje panie siedźcie przy tej kowach. Jak dobrze pójdzie w czwartym akcie, mam numer zwycięski. No, tak już mówiłem zrobię z siebie super złego faceta, jak uruchomię Sith-Inator, ale wypróbuję go na tobie tak wszelki wypadek, no bo nie chcę zginąć, czy się usmażyć i zrosić maskę jak Vader, bo to m, nie pasowało by do mojej urody. A po za tym, jak zadziała dołączę do ciemnej stronie. Będziemy kumplami sith! Co ty na to? (Uruchamianie Sith-Inator) (Strzelanie) Ferb: (Marudzenie) Darthensztyc: O, zaraz, zaraz no! Co tu wpuszcza dzieci? Nic Ci nie jest mały? Trochę go to boli głowa, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedy dojdzie do siebie to dopiero będzie zły. No, pięknie. Złożyłem za niego całą moc. Norm, weż wiaderko. Trzeba uzupełnić, a ty zaczekaj, Pepe Panie Rebeliancie. Zaraz wrócę i ciebie też przeciągnę na ciemną stronę. My dwaj ten, dzieciak w kapturze będziemy jak J-Sith-G-T'nowie! Norm-3PO: A jaki mendel? Darthensztyc: Ty będziesz koniem. Chodź szybko trzeba zdobyć więcej tych, mocnych śmieci Vadera. Wiem, gdzie je szukać. (Darthensztyc z Normem-3PO idą) Akt 2 Szturmowiec 9: Już wszystko porządku. Nic się nie stało. Fretka: Zgłaszam się, D2-90-210! Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Momencik. Szturmowiec 10: A co u was? Komandor 3: Powiedz mu, że świę... (Pracownik bije w twarz) Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Wysyłamy oddział! Eh! Szturmowiec 10: Odwołać! Odwołać! Teraz y, mamy wyciek z reaktora. Dajcie na kilka minut. To spory wyciek niebezpieczny. Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Kto mówi? Podaj numer operacyjny! (Zniszczył telefon) Komandor 3: A zaczynała mi się podobać ta rozmowa. Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Biegnijcie na poziom 5, prok więzienny A-A-2-3! (Biegną) Buford: Tak, na nich! Baljeet: Juhu! Fretka: No, nareszcie, coś się dzieje! Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ty tu zostaniesz na stanowisku! Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... Pracownik biurowy Gwiazdy Śmierci: To rozkaz! Fretka: Niech to banta kopnie! (Otwieranie drzwi) Fineasz: Choć by nie wiem co zawsze wszystko robiliśmy razem! Pilotka Izabela: Skończyłeś? Fineasz: Tak. Pilotka Izabela: No, to możemy iść! Fretka: Poważny szturmowiec. Wesoły szturmowiec. Tajemniczy szturmowiec. Smutny szturmowiec. Fineasz: To tutaj zaraz za rogiem i... O-o. Fretka: O, to wy mieliście te ukradzione plany! (Strzela) Fineasz: Jej! Fretka: Ej, przecież mi to prądzą w rządu! (Wpływa) Han Solo: Miałaś wspaniały pomysł tym z cybem na śmieci! Dzięki tobie odkryłem nową gamę fantastycznych zapachów! Darthensztyc: No, chodź tu mały! Grzeczny. Pokaż, co masz dziś dla pana! U, to inhalator Lorda Vadera. No, doskonale. Doskonale. O-o, a teraz co? Całkiem dobra kanapka z serem bando. Nie taka dobra bo... była pod wodą, ale... Jej, wygląda na to, że jest naładowana mocą. Daj tej napycham spadej. Serca dla mnie masz? A-eh-e, to nie śmieci tu, tylko facet. No, to odłóż go! Masz, no śmiało. To w wielu rzeczy można białą spłuszcić, ale nie domyślę. (Zamyka drzwi) (Otwiera drzwi) (Zamknie drzwi) E-he-he-he-he-he! (Przyciska przycisk) Trzeba spłuszcić wodę. Han Solo: Do ściany! Leia: Nie stójcie tak! Zablokujmy je jakoś! Darthensztyc: Eh, mogliby to mną mylić. Dobra, Norm-3PO! Bierzmy się do roboty! (W większym salonie) (Dźwięk alarmu) (Jaśni) Darthensztyc: O, naprawili drzwi. Fajnie, że znaleźli Danville. Idę do Sith-Inatora. Sprawdź, czy ten dzieciak jest dalej zły. Norm-3PO: Gdzie on został? Za tym pudłem? (Strzela dym niszczenia robotów) (Piszczy) Darthensztyc: Norm, co ty stoisz jak słum? Kazałem Ci przecież... (Spada na ziemię) Moje kraina mocy... (Podniesie i wstaje) Ej, nie ruszaj tego! Pepe Panie Rebeliancie, zostaw inator! Nie dotykaj! Ał-a! (Wychyli się) Ej, ej, czekaj! (Bije w twarz) Lektor: „''Imperialna kasa kredytowa''”. Komandor 4: Wiesz co? Chybabym sobie kupił saksofon. Komandor 5: No, powodzenia. (Niszczy w ścianę) Darthenstyc: Spróbuj to zrobić jeszcze raz tak... Ał! ( Komandor 4: Eh, zgłaszamy to? Komandor 5: A chcesz stracić miejsce w kolejce? (W korytarzu) Fretka: Ej! Wracać mi tu! (Fineasz, Izabela i Fretka wychylą się) Hej! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Fineasz: O nie! Trzeba jej pomóc! Pilotka Izabela: Co ty? Zgłupiałeś? Fineasz: Już idę! Fretka: Aah! Fineasz: Trzymam Cię! Fretka: Ale, ale... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Jesteś rebeliantem. Fineasz: Byłaś w niebezpieczeństwie! Musiałem Cię wyciągnąć! To słownie. (Strzela) Fretka: Co Buford! Uważaj trochę, gdzie strzelasz! Buford: Dlaczego tych miotaczy nie umie zabezpieczyć? (Zniszczył drzwi strychowe) Buford: Przepraszam, niechcący! Szturmowiec 2: Spokojnie, przejmuj się! Spadnę na ścianę, wsunę się po niej i na koniec na miejsce będę na scenie radiowej! O nie! Zaraz! Pomyliło się nad chmurach! (Rozbite szkło) Niech to! Fretka: Dlaczego mnie uratował? Pilotka Izabela: Albo jesteś bardzo dzielny, albo bardzo głupi! No, mały. Wygląda na to, że mamy szczęście. Fineasz: Jest sokół jedno z R2. (Strzelą) (Sokół leci w kosmos) Odlecieli! Muszę oddać ten dysk! Pilotka Izabela: Chodź, do mojego statku! Fineasz: Czekaj. No, a Ferb? Nie zostawię go. Pilotka Izabela: Jak nie odlecimy, zgubimy sokoła. Fineasz: Nie mogę tu zostawić brata. Pilotka Izabela: Tik-tak! Tik-Tak! Fineasz: Izabelo, ruszaj z tym dyskiem za droidem R2. Ja biegnę po Ferba. Pilotka Izabela: Jak odlecę to już nie wrócę! Fineasz: Zgoda. Tylko oddaj ten dysk z tam tego R2. Pilotka Izabela: A skąd wiesz, że nie wrócę na Tatooine? Fineasz: Ufam Ci! Pilotka Izabela: Mówiłam Ci, że jesteś dzielny, albo głupi! Teraz już wiem, jak jest! (Biegnie) Fineasz: A to co? Wygląda, jak by zbudowało? (Skacze na ziemię) Ferb? (Zdejmuje kaptur) Czadowy makijaż. Akt 3 (Na zielonej ziemi) (Leci) Strażnik więzienny 1: O nie! Strażnik więzienny 2: Co? Strażnik więzienny 1: Nie ma dysku. Tego to... no wiesz, do rozwalenia gwiazdy. Strażnik więzienny 2: Żartujesz sobie? Strażnik więzienny 1: Powinien być tutaj. Strażnik więzienny 1: Może wypadł po drodze. Dobra. Dobra. Hej, to proste. Zwalimy na czar czara. Strażnik więzienny 2: Czar czara mi, to idiotyzm! On jest na emeryturze od tych 2 lat. Strażnik więzienny 1: Hej, nie ma najlepszego pomysłu. No trudno. Strażnik więzienny 2: Czekaj, nie. Już wiem. Skoczysz po ten nator techniczny. Tylko tutaj... Strażnik więzienny 1: Co?! To niby lepszy od czar czara? Pilotka Izabela: Ej, technicy! Coś dla was mam. Strażnik więzienny 2: O, rajku. Dziękuję. Strażnik więzienny 1: Dziękujemy, uratowałaś nam życie. No. No, mało brakowało, nie? (Podniesie R2) Ona to znalazła. Strażnik więzienny 2: Wiesz co? Darowały mu tam mną i nie zaglądaj zęby. (Uruchomi plany Gwiazdy Śmierci) (W Gwiazdach Śmierci) Darthensztyc: Ej, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Nic nie widzę! Ał! O, uwaga! Ktoś zaraz oberwie mieczem świetlnym! (Włączy latarkę) Ej, hej, to latarka. Więc Miecz Świetlny jest w formie biwakowej. Uu, uuu, jestem straszny! Nieważne. Cześć! Fineasz: Mają przecież gabinet malowania twarzy, czy coś i gdzie jest Pepe? Znalazłeś go? Ferb: Znalazłem to. To Sith-Inator. Przerobiłem go, żeby tworzyć armię w niego Sith. Dołącz do ciemnej strony, bracie. Fineasz: Hahahaha! Przestań, Ferb. Co ty? Trzeba się zwijać. Izabela już poleciała. Znajdźmy transport... Ferb: Mym domem ciemna strona mocy. Fineasz: Ferb, nie. Co ty wyprawiasz? (Zniszczy kabel) Proszę, przestań się wygłupać. (Trzaska kosz na śmieci) Ej, to nie jest śmieszne. Nie będę z tobą walczył. Ferb: Jeśli mnie nie dołączysz, będę Cię musiał zniszczyć! Fineasz: No, widzę, że mówisz serio. (Fineasz spada na śmieciową rzekę) Ferb, nie jesteś sobą. (Strzela) Jesteśmy braćmi. (Walczą w miecz świetlny) Hej, to szaleństwo. Żaden z nas z drugiego nie skrzywdził. (Znowu walczą) Na więcej Cię nie stać. (Włączy miecz) A, no tak. Mody są dozwolone? Daj mi chwilkę. (W korytarzu) Buford: Cześć, Fretka. Co jest? Fretka: Eh, tak się zastanawiam. Jesteśmy po dobrej stronie, nie? Baljeet: Tak, tak sądzę. Buford: Tak nam wiedzieli na praniu mózgu. Baljeet: Na kursie prowadzającym. Buford: Jak to zwał, to zwał. Fretka: Rebelianci są źli, jasne? Baljeet: No pewnie. Rebelianci są zawsze źli. Buford: No, a Robin Hood? Baljeet: To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. Fretka: No, bo pewnie Rebeliant ocalił mi życie. Mógł uciekać, ale wrócił, żeby mi pomóc, a my rozwaliliśmy nie dawno całą planetę, no nie? Baljeet: No, rzeczywiście trudno to usprawiedliwić. No, realnie. (Uciek i wciska guzik) Darthensztyc: (Śmieje się) Ty jesteś tam, a tutaj jestem ja! I nie mamy szans na spotkanie. To znaczy, że będziesz musiał się poddać. A A, jasne przeskoczysz dla mnie na linach małpa. U, u, u, u! Ja małpa! Ja przeskakiwać! No proszę Cię kombinuj tą linką tak wysoko nie sięgniesz. A, widzę, o co... Aaa! (Pepe bije Darthensztyca w klatkę piersiową) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! (Z bazy rebelianów) Pilotka Izabela: No, no, no. Han Solo. Głos z bazy rebeliantów: Wszystkie załogi na stanowiska. Greta: To patrzcie, to Izabela! Izabelo teraz jesteś w rebelii? Pilotka Izabela: Ani mi się śni! Greta: Aż szkoda! Umiesz świetnie latać. Potrzebujemy Cię. Sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Imperium ma wszystko. Gwiazdy Śmierci wyszkolony wojsko Vadera. My jesteśmy tylko bandą piepsko wytrenowanych rebeliantów. I trzeba to uczciwie powiedzieć nie letnich. Jesteśmy dziećmi, a oni nam każą latać i walczyć. Nasza sytuacja jest wyjątkowo rozpoczliwa, to pomożesz nam. Pilotka Izabela: Dziwne, ale nie. Jek Tono Porkins: Najgorsza przemowa świata. Greta: Zamknij się, Porkins. (Idzie do restauracji) Pilotka Izabela: Poproszę tam to. Co jest Solo? Wylatywałeś z latającej śmieciarki? Han Solo: A ty co robisz, Izabelo? Babeczki się wam skończyły? Pilotka Izabela: Ale śmieszne. To, dokąd lecisz? Han Solo: Najdalej stąd, jak mi się uda. Pilotka Izabela: No, ja też tutaj raczej nie zostaję. Han Solo: Nikomu nic nie jest nie winien. Pilotka Izabela: Przyjaciół tu nie szukałam. Han Solo: Tak, to chyba jasne. Pilotka Izabela: Co to ma znaczyć? Mam przyjaciół! Całe zatrzęsienie przyjaciół! Han Solo: Tak? To, gdzie teraz to? Pilotka Izabela: No, no, a twoi? (Odgłos Chewbaccy) Han Solo: Zamknij się, kudłaczu! Chewbacca: Aaaarr! Han Solo: Może masz rację. Może jednak mam coś do załatwienia. Do zobaczenia, Izabelo. Pilotka Izabela: Ten Wookiee ma racje. (W większym salonie) (Ustawią i włączą miecz świetlny) Darthensztyc: Jestem ósmy! Ha, za późno. Nie powstrzymasz mnie! Aaa! Ale tu tutaj zimno? (Dźwięk dymu) Od lat uboli mnie głowa. (Ferb wrzuci dziobaka na rzekę śmieciową) Ferb: Teraz do mnie dołączysz. (Strzelanie) Fretka: Zostaw tego rebelianta. Fineasz: Nie strzelaj! To jest mój brat. Fretka: Twój brat jest wojownikiem sith? Fineasz: Nie! Znaczy tak. E, znaczy, e, to dopiero od dawna! Ale dlaczego mi pomagasz? Jesteś szturmowcem. Fretka: Nie było wyjścia. Musiałam Cię wyciągnąć. Darthensztyc: Uwaga! (Strzelanie) Fretka: Aaa! Darthensztyc: Ostrożnie! Fretka: Nie ruszaj się, koleś! Aaa! (Strzelanie) Darthensztyc: Ej, bo porozciągasz gąbki! O! Fineasz: Ferb, proszę Cię! (Mocne rzucanie kamieni do twarz) Ferb: Drrr...! Fretka: Widzę, że jednak trzeba było wziąść trój-pak. Fineasz: Ha! (Rzucanie niszczonym mieczem świetlnym) Lektor: Port Autodestrukcji. Darthensztyc: No, nie. A on no jakąś zabezpieczyć! (Wybuch) Fineasz: Ferb! (Idą) Jesteś cały? (Dźwięk cymbałków) Ferb! (Ryczenie) Buford: Patrzcie, jaki znalazłem ciuch na podłodze. Jedna dziura. Ta myślicie? Ha! I znalazłem coś, swoją bułkę. Baljeet: Ja bym tego nie jadł. Fretka: Chodźcie! Zwijajmy się z tej stacji! Fineasz: Ale nie mamy czym. Fretka: Wiem, gdzie jest Gwiazdo-Bus. Fineasz: Pepe, gratuluję. Ej, o co jest z czasem. Darthensztyc: Powróciłbyś w drugą stronę? Cała krew zpływa mi do głowy. (Biegną) Fineasz: O! To Luke, czyli dostali plany. Powinien trafić bez problemu. My ląd potrzebuje wielki jak sztur pustynny. Wiecie, powinniśmy stąd spadać Fretka: Szybko! Gwiazdo-Bus parkuje tutaj. Fretka: Czekajcie! Czekajcie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Jeszcze... (Fineasz, Fretka, Buford, Fretka i Baljeet krzyczą, żeby zaczekać) Baljeet: To było ostatni lot? Buford: Tak, już po nas. Fineasz: Skoro mamy zginąć, to dobrze, że przynajmniej służą sprawę. Baljeet: Ja najbardziej żałuję, że tyle czasu spędziłem po niewłaściwej stronie. Buford: A ja żałuję, że zjadłem tę bułkę. Fineasz: Ja też czegoś żałuję. Tego, że nie spotkam się więcej ze swoją siostrą. Odleciała z Tatooine, jak byłem całkiem mały. (Dźwięk cymbałków) Fretka: Fineasz? Fineasz: Fretka? Fretka: Ej, zaraz, zaraz, a on, co ma do tego? Fineasz: A, to jest Ferb - nasz brat przyrodni. Fretka: Mama wyszła za mąż, ale co z tatą? Fineasz: A, wiesz. To coś zabawne. On... (Wybuch Gwiazdy Śmierci) (W Statku Chihuahua Stulecia) Fineasz: Mało brakowało. Dzięki, że jednak po nas przyleciałaś. Pilotka Izabela: No, od tego przyjaciele. Baljeet: A z tymi, winnymi barmanami i sprzedawcami i obsługą kręgli? Pilotka Izabela: Przeżyli. Gwiazdeczki wyciągnęły ich na czas. Wszyscy: Nic nam nie jest! (Komandor gra na saksofonie) (W Statku Rebeliantoagentów) Major Hologram: A, Agent P! Ty powstrzymałeś Darthensztyca. Rebelia zniszczył, a Gwiazdy Śmierci długo będziemy pamiętali ten dzień. Co prawda oni nadal mają kopię planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. No więc wiesz, możemy mieć maleńki problem, ale,...heh!...jak zbudują drugą też ją rozwalimy. Hologram, bez odzewu. Darthensztyc: Żegnaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Przeżyłem i wrócę w Siguelu. Hehe, he! (Lecąca kapsuła) Eh, to był jednak dobry pomysł. Nie pomyślałem, że ta kapsuła ma rozmiar dla dziobaków. Do tego siedzę na kluczach. (W Weselu Rebeli) Fineasz: Wookiee ma rację! Czas na imprezę! (Ferb uruchamia kurtynę maszynową) Vanessa: No dobra! Dajcie mi buntowniczy bass. (Piosenka "Szalej na sto") (Instrumentalne intro) Vanessa: ♪ Rzadko powód taki jest, ♪ ♪ żeby móc świętować, ♪ ♪ Uśmiechu dawno nie widziałam już tu. ♪ ♪ Tłukli nas cały czas,♪ ♪ Było gorzej niż źle, ♪ ♪ Ciężkie buty, ♪ ♪ Imperium chciały zdeptać mnie ♪ ♪ I totalne dno wielkie ♪ ♪ zło pleniło się. ♪ ♪ Słońce mało kto tu ujrzeć mógł, ♪ ♪ Lecz odwrócił się los, ♪ ♪ Mamy nowe rozdanie ♪ ♪ Czy już czujesz zmiany te? ♪ ♪ Nadzieja nowa jest tu, ♪ ♪ Impreza jest w planie, ♪ ♪ Dzwońcie po znajomych, ruszcie już się! ♪ ♪ To imprezy czas! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo! ♪ Vanessa: ♪ Nogi w ruch i już na parkiet wio! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo! ♪ Vanessa: ♪ I jeśli szaleć chcesz jak nigdy w życiu, ♪ ♪ To szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: ♪ Szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: Każdy Wookiee robi teraz "Grrrrr!" (Chewbacca warczy) Napisy końcowe Vanessa: ♪ Tłuczemy z pełną mocą was pchły ♪ To imprezy czas! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo! ♪ Vanessa: ♪ Nogi w ruch i już na parkiet wio! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo! ♪ Vanessa: ♪ Jeśli szaleć chcesz jak nigdy w życiu, ♪ ♪ To szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: ♪ Szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: ♪ Szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: ♪ Yeah, yeah! Szalej na sto! ♪ Wszyscy: Szalej na sto! Vanessa: ♪ To szalej na sto! ♪ Porkins: Ej, patrzcie, ludzie! Przeżyłem... (Strzela i zniszczyła flaga nazwy) Pilotka Izabela: Popsułeś zabawę, Porkins! (Spada karton i Symfonia)Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4